powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
GaoGod
: The , comprised of the five . Tetomu refers to him as . As GaoGod, his attacks are -an energized slash with GaoSawshark's bill-and , where he detaches his horns to use as a bow and shoot GaoSawshark's bill like an arrow. He was used by the ancient Gaorangers and ancestors of the current Gaorangers' totem Power Animals: , who forms the torso and is the black version of GaoLion; who forms the head and is a blue bird similar to GaoEagle, the only differences are that the parts on its tail that become the horns on GaoGod's helmet are used as the bow for the Power Arrow, as well as the wings being raised instead of wrapped around GaoLeon's head; , who forms the right arm, and is a maroon shark with a saw bill that is used as GaoGod's sword, making it slightly similar to GaoShark; , who forms the legs and is similar to GaoBison; and , who forms the left arm and is similar to GaoTiger. In the movie, he was piloted by GaoSilver. GaoGod was killed 1,000 years ago by Ultimate Org Hyakkimaru, which forced Shirogane to don the Dark Mask. In the present day, he appeared in spirit form to help the Gaorangers restore Shirogane to normal, including temporarily eclipsing the full moon which caused Duke Org Rouki to temporarily revert back to Shirogane. Later, as GaoRed & GaoSilver were fighting Highness Duke Org Ura, he was revived as the human boy incarnation named and guided the four Gaorangers in the afterlife. When they awakened GaoFalcon and were resurrected, he was as well. As Futaro, he was unaware of his true form at first, but slowly began to remember after meeting his old friend, Shirogane, and listening to Tetomu perform Murasaki's song. After seeing how the humans had polluted Earth, he transformed into GaoGod and took the Power Animals from the Gaorangers, deeming that humanity does not deserve their help because humans are wasteful creatures and only pollute the Earth. But after the Gaorangers showed their will to protect the Earth and its creatures, he revealed that he had been actually testing them as he aided GaoHunter Blue Moon. He returned the Power Animals and left the duty to protect the Earth in the hands of the Gaorangers. He later returned to notify the Gaorangers of the final Org, helping Tetomu in sealing the Matrix and in the fight against Ultimate Org Senki, where he was killed again but was revived with the others and the God Power Animals helped destroy Senki. As Futaro he was last seen attending a picnic with his friends in the credits of the final episode. GaoLeon GaoCondor GaoSawshark GaoBuffalo GaoJaguar Cockpit GaoGod Cockpit with GaoSilverimage.jpg|GaoGod Cockpit Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger **Quest 21: Rouki, Perplexed **Quest 22: The Giant Bull is Broken!! **Quest 23: Rouki Dies!? **Quest 29: The Deer Heals **Quest 31: The Hyakujuu Sentai, Defeated!! **Quest 36: The Warriors Dance **Quest 39: The God Takes Away **Quest 40: Sky Island, Destroyed **Quest 50: The Hundred Beasts Die See Also Category:Sentai Deities Category:Mecha (Gaoranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Sentai Mechas with human forms